Modern structures today typically have several insulated spaces such as attics, crawl spaces and the like. Frequently, to gain access to these insulated spaces, a passageway or portal is provided through which an inner non-exposed region may be accessed. These passageways, or portals, are usually covered by an access panel that is movably coupled to a supporting peripheral frame of the passageway. However, there are scenarios where the access panel may become dislodged from the frame and thereby leave the passageway exposed. Some scenarios include: inadequate fitting between the access panel and the frame; improper installation; structural pressure differentials (i.e., air handlers, hurricane, tornado, thunderstorms, etc.); and combinations thereof. When the access panel becomes dislodged from the peripheral frame, undesired airflow within the structure will result and may adversely affect the thermal efficiency of the structure.
Additionally, even if the access panel does not become dislodged, the panel is frequently devoid of insulation material utilized in the surrounding space. The absence of insulation on the access panel provides an undesired thermal conduit through which a transfer of thermal energy occurs between the insulated space and the occupied portion of the structure. In an attempt to reduce this undesired thermal transfer, insulation may be applied to the access panel; however, previous methods of coupling the insulation to the access panel have proven problematic.
In one known solution, a piece of insulation is merely placed behind the access panel when reinstalling the panel. This known solution, while somewhat useful, has substantial drawbacks. As commonly experienced by homeowners, servicemen and construction workers, the handling of insulation material, especially fiberglass-based materials, causes uncomfortable itching and other undesired health effects such as the inhalation of dislodged glass fibers. This solution requires that the insulation material be handled each time the access panel is removed. Further, this solution does not secure the insulation material with respect to the panel which, in some instances, may allow the insulation material to fall into the insulated space.
Another known solution employs stapling/nailing the insulated material to the back face of the access panel. While this method affixes the insulation to the panel, it presents a substantial drawback. In order to staple/nail the insulated material to the panel, the insulation must be compressed to allow the staple/nail to penetrate the insulation backing and securely enter the panel surface. By compressing the insulation material the thermal efficiency (i.e., R-rating) of the material is adversely affected. Further, the more staples/nails that are used the larger the compressed surface area—resulting in an even greater loss of thermal efficiency.
Another frequently employed solution is to use an adhesive to bond the insulation to the access panel. This solution also has substantial drawbacks. Applying adhesive to the back face of the access panel is time consuming and, depending on the cure time of the adhesive, may delay installation of the panel. Additionally, the use of an adhesive limits coupling of an adjacent layer of insulation to the panel. Since the fibers of fiberglass insulation are readily separable from adjacent fibers, this frequently results in separation of the insulation material layers and, consequently, may reduce the thermal efficiency of the material.
Efforts to provide an insulated access panel that overcomes the drawbacks, disadvantages and limitations inherent in the prior art have not met with significant success to date. As a result, there is a need in the art for an insulation retainer capable of coupling a segment of insulation to an access panel that facilitates panel installation and removal without requiring a user to separately handle the insulation material, does not compress the insulation material, enhances retention of the access panel within the passageway and prevents layer separation of the insulation material.